Reaching to the stars
by Thia017
Summary: ( 18 one shot) "Please, Felicity, I'm begging you: ask me to stop." "No, Oliver. I'm the one begging: please, do not stop."


**_English is not my mother tonge but I hope this is worth the reading. _**

**_The characters are not mine and.. you know the rest, enjoy (+18 story)_**

* * *

_Great! This is just great! And classic! And so like him!_

_But what's the matter with him? And who the hell does he think he is? __«__Oliver Queen: The Magnificent? The One!? The so called and auto proclaimed: Savior of Starling City? The Vigilante?__»_

_An idiot that's what he is!_

_He has no right to treat me like that! No right what so ever! _

_Stupid and stubborn rich kid! _

_He's just an… he's a… Ah!_

_First, he asks me to join him in one of his treacherous crusades. __«__To help him as a decoy__»__, he said, and then when things started to get exciting he decides that it's better to send me away because: __«__it was too dangerous!__»__. _

_Of course it was dangerous! I knew it was going to be dangerous. _

_But did he give me the chance to say anything? _

_No! _

_He just grabbed my arm, pushed me out of the building and into a car, and then he disappeared. Fast into the night, directly into the dark, to become __«__The Arrow__»__. _

_Stupid idiot!_

_Is it not dangerous for him too? Does he think he's immortal? _

_He has tempted his fate for far too long now. _

_Does he even think about himself at all? Doesn't he know anything?_

_I blame it all on that stupid island! It made him so reckless and delusional. I hate that island! I hate it! And I hate him too! Stupid ass! _

_I've already lost count of the times we've taken care of his injuries. I'm practically his freaking private nurse! _

_Doesn't he know that he's also a human being? That when he's wounded his injuries bleed as anyone else's would? That he can, and if he keeps on doing this, probably one day he will be killed? Doesn't he know anything at all? _

_A thousand… no, a million times an idiot!_

_Doesn't he…?_

"Miss Smoak? Excuse me. Miss Smoak?"

"What!?"—_Damn I'm angry!_

The _chauffer_ parked the car in front of the club and, according to what he told me: «Mr. Queen ordered him to make sure Miss Smoak entered safely to the Verdant» so of course the man didn't leave my side until I had crossed the door.

_God I'm angry!_

I'm furious and cold and dripping wet.

_I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God, if he doesn't die, I'm going to kill him. _

_Does he think I'm like one of those china dolls that may break with a simple touch? Hasn't he realized that I'm not that weak? That I can protect myself? _

I enter the club and then with all my skills I sneak into my boss' office/lab/play ground.

_I hate him so much right now!_

But I'm worried about him too. I lost all contact with both John and Oliver since he sent me away, so I run directly to my computers and start trying to find their signs on my dash.

_There! That little brilliant, flashing green dot is him and the red one is Digg._

Both are still moving, so at least I know they're alive. I put my earphone on and call him right away. The sound of his voice relaxes me a bit and after a few seconds, that almost military way he uses for asking things distracts my attention from the rest of the world. The only thing I can think of is they're _(his)_ safety. I'm here to try to help them _(him)_ from the distance, and also, to try and make sure they _(he)_ come back alive.

It's been quite a night.

Everything ended about half an hour ago and instead of the «thank you, Felicity» I was expecting, he said: «go home Felicity, you need to rest».

_Stupid, idiotic ass! I'm not going anywhere this time. What the hell does he think I am one of his… one of his… employees?_

_I'm not just that! And I am not his freaking toy!_

_He… he… Gosh! he makes me so helplessly angry! And I'm too tired of being angry!_

Actually, I'm exhausted.

Being the assistant of a playboy/billionaire is not easy, but being the hi-tech wing-girl of the vigilante is way too much for me.

But here I am, waiting for him to come back.

_Wrecked and tired_. _God, I'm such a mess: an insignificant, exhausted and geeky mess. _

"Felicity?"

He's deep voice took me out of my thoughts and scared the crap out of me.

"What are you still doing here?" _Dancing you idiot!_

"I'm having fun at a fancy gala." I said using a sarcastic tone. "Isn't that obvious?"

But apparently he's not in a mood for my insolence.

"I told you to go home when everything was over." He answers.

"Oh, I am so sorry I disobeyed your orders Mr. Queen but I thought you may need a nurse to attend your injuries and since I know no one who my fit the profile I decided to stay".

"I thank you, Ms. Smoak, but it wasn't necessary I can do it myself."

He tried to smile at me but when he started to take off his green jacket his smile fade away.

"God, Oliver. Are you injured?"

_Brilliant question brain! Of course he's injured!_

I automatically start walking to the place we keep the first-aid kit and take it out.

"Don't worry Felicity." He says softening his tone, "it's just a couple of minor scratches"

He has several cuts on the face, the arms and the neck. And those are only the places I can see, his shirt is covered with blood, and I'm sure a good amount of it is his. My anger is fading away. How can I be angry at him when he's hurt?

"Let me help." I say getting closer while taking some supplies of the kit.

"It won't be necessary." He answers.

_Why are you like that? Why can't you let people help?_

"Oliver." I feel I'm talking to a child.

_Please let me help._

"Felicity." He answers using the same condescending tone I used before. "Don't worry. Look, I can do it on my own. I just need to take a shower and change my cloths and I'll be as good as new. I promise."

_For me you can go to hell if you want_.

"Why did I even worry? You will always do whatever you want. You will always shoot me down!"

I guess the anger never fade out.

"Come on, Felicity, don't be like that! I'm not a child and I can take care of myself. Please go home, try to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"If that is your command Mr. Queen" I say unable to control my mood, "please inform me what time shall I come tomorrow morning". _I need to leave now!_

"Why are you so mad?" he is getting angry too.

"Because, Oliver" I raised my tone. "I hate it when you use me and then dismiss me, just like that."

"I never dismiss you".

"But you use me!"

"I asked you to help me"

"And you bought me a fancy dress, and took me to a gala, and then you snatched me away!"

"I cannot be worrying about you while I'm trying to do my job".

"That is not your job! That's just your vendetta or a stupid hobby" he's angry and he's very close to me now.

"How can I make you understand that I have to do it, Felicity?"

"What? Save the city and put your life at risk?" I answer. "I know your reasons, you don't have to explain anything to me" I can't look at him. I am so angry.

"No, Felicity, not the city. I mean…"

"What, Oliver?"

_I really don't want to face him but I stare at him. _

"For such a smart woman sometimes you behave like a dumb girl." He says with his eyes fixed on mine.

"Hey! Watch it!"

_Idiot!_

"I don't mean the city, Felicity. I have to keep _you_ safe." He answers, using a very soft voice.

"Well, thank you. You have done an amazing job. I'm still in one piece!" I answer shouting.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he says to end the argument.

I start walking to the stairs, _I shouldn't have stayed. _

"Felicity, wait!"

"What?!"

"Probably you want to put on a coat before you leave".

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Queen but I'm ok".

"I mean it, Felicity".

"So do I, Oliver".

"But you are just wearing one of my shirts".

_What? Damn! Yes I am. I didn't remember. I'm barefooted and half naked! How could I forget that?_

"Well, you destroyed my dress when you decided to create all that chaos at the gala, remember?" _Idiot!_

"It suits you." He says. He's tone is playful and I can hear him trying to cover a laugh.

"Yeah, right!" He's mocking me. And I can feel I'm blushing.

"I'm serious. Women look absolutely dashing on men's cloths."

He's standing a bit too close, and now that I'm aware of my almost nudity I don't feel that comfortable with his proximity, so I do what I know how to do best in this kind of situations: I screw things up.

"Yes, Oliver, I bet I'm debonair! Almost as gorgeous as one of the Queen girls."

_Yup, I'm an idiot._

He doesn't find my irony amusing at all.

"What did you just say?"

His tone is hurt, and I can see the sparkle of anger on his eyes.

"I don't need to explain my actions to you. Don't you know that I'm completely aware of the kind of idiot I am?"

_Well done Felicity!_

"I'm sorry, Oliver. It's been a very long night; I didn't mean to offend you. I am tired and I was worried about you. That's all. I shouldn't have said that. Your personal life is yours and yours alone." I apologize.

"Damn right it is".

"Please don't yell at me".

"Take one of my coats and leave". _Really?_

"You're an Idiot" I push him "I spent the entire night worrying about you and the moment you get back you send me away me and then you mock me."

"I didn't mock you". He says offended.

"Of course you did. And I always get defensive when people make fun of me. I know I'm not as beautiful as… well, I'm completely aware that I'm not, and I'm happy with that, but…"

_Great timing insecurities, brain, keep the amazing work!_

To my surprise his expression changes entirely, it softened, and he walked towards me. He's so close now that I can feel the steaming warmth coming out of his torso, his breath caressing my hair. And then, he takes one last step. He wraps his arms around my waist, his forehead resting on the top of my head.

"I don't really know how to make you understand how important you are to me, Felicity." He whispers. "Or how much I care about what you think of me." He takes a deep breath. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. That's why I have to take you away from danger every single time. I cannot concentrate on what I do if I know that you're not safe. But I'm stupid enough as to want to have you near me all the time. Once and again I put your life in danger and then I fear I will not be fast enough or strong enough to save you."

"Oliver, I…" I try to move but he tightens his embrace. I'm trapped, and it feels so good to be.

"No. Please. Don't say anything. Just hear me out." I believe I cannot even talk. "Right now, you are the most important woman in my life" my heart is beating like crazy. "The Queen girls, as you call them… not one of them can be compared to you. They are not as smart, as funny, as concerned about my wellbeing or as beautiful as you are. They are just not you, Felicity."

"Really? Me? Beautiful?" I managed to say.

_I know he's lying._ _He has to be. _

"The most beautiful of them all." He says with a deep voice. "I wish you could see the great woman I see."

He raises his left hand and makes me turn my face to be able to look into his eyes and, damn! I've never seen that look before. Honest, intense, truthful.

"You have never seen the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you love, and you have never seen how beautiful you look when you smile at me. You are amazing, Felicity, and you are the one who knows me best; you are my friend and someone I can trust my life with."

"Oliver." I manage to say, but I can't do anything else, not with him looking at me like that.

_How am I supposed to say anything if he looks at me like that? How can my brain work when his body is so close to mine and his hand is caressing my face?_

"Every single day, I fear you will see me for the monster I really am and then you're going to walk away."

"I could never leave you" I whisper. He's glance is even more intense than it was before. But I can't stop looking at him.

"Please ask me to stop." He whispers, our eyes attached. "I beg of you. Felicity, ask me to let you go right now, because if you don't…"

He's breathing heavily and for a moment his eyes leave mine to look at my lips. Just for one second, ant that's enough to make me know I'm doomed.

"I will never leave you, Oliver." I whisper.

"You deserve so much more." He murmurs. "Please, Felicity, I'm begging you: ask me to stop."

"No, Oliver. I'm the one begging: please, do not stop."

For a couple of seconds we stand still. The only thing that changes is the intensity of his embrace. But then he starts leaning over, covering the tiny space that separates our faces. He's eyes never losing contact with mine. And then, with a soft caress, his lower lip touches mine, but he doesn't kiss me. Not yet. That simple and small touch made me shiver.

He knows what he's doing.

He does that again, the caress a little closer, a bit stronger, but still not intense enough. Then he kisses the corner of my mouth, softly, and after what seems to me like an eternity he presses both of his lips against mine. Gently at the beginning, as if he was trying to recognize them, as if he was afraid to scare me. But, God, this is good! And then, when he's entirely sure I'm not running away he kisses me with intensity and passion. The way he was supposed to.

I can't quite believe this is happening, so I just lift my right hand to caress his neck, and put my left around his waist. He groans, and that sole sound is enough to make my blood boil. His hands started to move as well. The one around my face is now caressing my breast and the one he had on my waist is slowly moving down and to the front, he's currently making a slow advance between my hip and my belly, slowly, so slowly.

For a moment he stopped when he reached my panties, but then, oh god, he's hand went inside that small barrier. It's my turn to moan now. His kisses and caresses are making me dizzy, so I hold him tighter, but my body is taking the lead to, so the next thing I know is that my left hand, the one I had around his waist, is now unbuttoning his pants and trying to give him the kind of caress his giving me.

I can feel him smile, but he doesn't stop kissing me.

I'm not really sure how but now he has lifted me. I put my legs around him, and I can feel his arousal. As I bet he can feel mine too.

He has me now against a wall. He has started to unbutton the shirt I'm wearing, his lips still against mine.

_Oh my God, is this really happening?_

Before he finishes unbuttoning my shirt he takes away his, he's almost perfect, but he's injured, but he doesn't seem to care about that now, and before I start thinking again he kisses me with intensity and rips away my shirt.

He's staring at me, and between my legs I can feel he's enjoying what he's watching.

With one of his hands he holds both of mine up against the wall. And then he leaves my mouth and starts kissing every single bit of my naked skin, I can't stop moaning and my lower body starts moving against his.

"I love you" I whisper to his ear, and that seems to be the last thing he needs to finish what he has started.

Without saying a word, I feel he's moving my panties aside and then he's inside me. Entirely and deliciously inside me.

He moves, he kisses, he touches, he groans.

I'm his. He's mine. He's deep inside and moving fast.

I scream his name.

"I love you too" he says.

I move. I smile. _God, I could cry. _I hear him shout.

We've reached the stars.


End file.
